Entwined Lives
by Scarlettfics
Summary: " Well, if it so important then why don't you make this quick please, I have things to do." Sakura spoke. " I'm sure it is very important Miss Haruno." the dark sensual tone of the voice caught her attention. " Y-you...what are you doing here...Sasuke?" his smile widened. He didn't expect less from Sakura. " I'm here to take back what belongs to me."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yuppi! This is the first chapter of the awaited "Entwined Lives", please I hope you love this as much as I love it. Review, Review and well...you know the rest. Until next time!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto-kun.**

**Chapter 1**: Welcoming...or not.

The sound of the plain was everything that her mind registered at the moment. She had been in the airplane for six hours and that did nothing to better her pounding headache. She knew it was just a business trip, but that did not stop her from thinking about the risk she was taking by going back to her place of birth.

So many things had changed that she had no doubt that majority of her old friend would not recognize her. Frivolity now enveloped her, she was not the sweet innocent girl that everyone has remembered. She was cold, unbreakable, and independent. That was not going to change anytime soon, she was sure of it.

The moment the plane landed she picked up her luggage and took a cab to an apartment that she had rented. Sakura didn't want to go back to her house in Konoha, that place brought unpleasant memories to her. Besided she wanted her own private place, she didn't want the staff to bother her with stupid questions about her life.

Sakura couldn't stay doing nothing for more than necessary. The following day Sakura headed straight to her office Haruno Corp. Her office was cold, and dusty. She hasn't been there for ten years, it was a little nostalgic on her behalf. When she was little she used to play in her father's office all day. She remembered how she would tell her father that one day she would take over the company.

Look at her now...she was the heiress of her family's company and was filthy rich. She never needed anyone...no one...

Papers were stacked high on her desk, she loved it. Ironic, but she loved the way that she felt in power everytime she inspected paper after paper. She was so caught up in her work she didn't notice her secretary walking in.

"Ma'am there is a man here to see you, he says it is important." green emeralds looked up to see her secretary. She was a modest woman, in her early twenties just like herself.

" Let him in then." moments later a tall dark male walked into the room. " Well, if it so important then why don't you make this quick please, I have things to do." replied the woman without sparing a glance to the man that had just walked in. Sakura wasn't in the mood to be bothered, she rather handle things quickly.

" I'm sure it is very important Miss Haruno." the dark sensual tone of the voice caught her attention, she looked up to see the man that had destroyed her life.

" Y-you...what are you doing here...Sasuke?" his smile widened. He didn't expect less from Sakura. Sasuke could see her flaring anger, the way her eyes turned a dark shade of green. God he had missed her so much.

" I'm here to take back what belongs to me." initiated Sasuke.

" There is nothing here that ever belonged to you!" spit back Sakura, she stood from her desk and slammed her hands on the wooden surface of it.

" Sakura...I never wanted to leave you. Don't you understand?" responded Sasuke to Sakura retort.

" I do understand...I understand that you left me and didn't concider once how I felt!" she couldn't control her anger, in a matter of a few hours since her arrival she as already face to face to a man that had ruin who she was as a woman.

Sasuke slowly approached Sakura, but she stopped him ." Don't!" she snapped her head at him. " Don't dare get a step closer to me!"

" If that's what you want then so be it. But before I go I wanted to offer you a proposal, a business proposal." Sasuke retreated away from Sakura's desk.

" I'm not interested, so now go!" Sakura pointed at the door, urging him to leave.

" You know that your company is not in the best condition." this startled Sakura. She knew exactly what he was talking about, that was the reason for her trip to Konoha.

" Spit it out Uchiha!" demanded Sakura. Not sparing another glance at him, but prefered to look out her panoramic window.

" You and I join forces." Sasuke knew she wasn't easy to manipulate. She had changed so much since he last saw her. Her hair was set in a neat bun, she was wearing a brown tailored suit. Her angelic face was adorned with barely any make-up. He knew she didn't need anything to look beautiful.

When Itachi had told him that his Sakura was back in town, he set out to look for her. He had sent letter to her when he was away, but she never replied, now that he was in front of her she was mad about the whole ordeal, when it wasn't even his fault.

" You lost your mind! Who in the right mind would think I need help from you!" she couldn't let her guard down.

" Think about it Sakura, if we join force your stock market will go up. My associates become your associates, simple as that." Sakura knew she was right, throughout her growth in the business department she had heard alot about the Sharingan Inc. The moment she found out about the company she knew it belong to the Uchihas therefore it belong to Sasuke Uchiha.

" Why do you want to help after all these years?" she was curious, what was Sasuke up to.

" I want to show you I'm not the bad person you see me as." Sasuke headed for the door, then her voice stopped her.

" Fine Uchiha. Nothing more than business, nothing personal." Sakura cocked her head to the side, she wanted to trust him, but she wasn't going to after everything he did to her.

Sasuke smiled, he turned to look at her. " If that is what you want. I'll be back tomorrow with the contract Sakura."

" Don't be so friendly Uchiha, keep in mind this is business only."

" Of course Miss Haruno. It is business only..." Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk and left her office without another word.

She hated to admit it, but Sasuke had not changed a single bit. He was still the same arrogant bastard that she had fallen inlove with when she was only sixteen. Damn him for showing up again in her love, she didn't need him or anyone, but for the sake of her company she was going to accept it.

Ring! Ring!

Sakura sighed..." Hello this is Sakura Haruno speaking."

" Honey! How are you? I have missed you so much." the male voice surprised her, she didn't expect him to call her so soon.

" Tony, I miss you too. But I'm kindda busy right now." she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Even if she was going to marry him in a few month, that didn't stop her from wanting to tear at his flesh once in a while.

" Alright Sakura, don't worry I'll let you work. I have a surprise for you tomorrow. So be prepared, okay? Bye, I love you." the conversation ended with a beep form the other end of the line.

" Love you too, bye." she hung up. For the first time in her life she wanted to go home early. She couldn't neglect her work like that, especially now that it was in so much need.

Sakura was going to go back to her work and forget about the whole Uchiha incident. Yes that was what she was going to do, forget that the man she loved the most in her life did not just walk into her office and pretended like nothing had happened.

Damn him! Damn her!

Sakura Haruno, the great Haruno was still inlove with Sasuke Uchiha. What she supposed to do? For God's sake she was engaged!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was having fun! yeah! Hope all of you had a great fourth of July. Also some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Now on with the story. Oh almost forgot...don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto or its characters.

**Chapter 2:** Revealing

Going to the office was exactly what Sakura dreaded, after the little chat she had with Sasuke her world was just not the same anymore. Last night she couldn't go to sleep just thinking about her life and how Sasuke ruined it.

Sakura felt like it had just been yesterday when she had met Sasuke walking down the street. She had been holding the groceries that her mother had ordered her to go retrieve. What she hadn't expected was to bump into the man she was going to fall inlove with.

That day she had dropped the grocery, she didn't even pay attention to the person she had just bumped into.

_" Watch where you're going jerk!" retorted Sakura, as she gently picked up the food on the floor._

_" Well maybe if you had been paying attention, you would not have bumped into me." the voice made her head snap up, infront of her stood a 6 foott male figure. Piercing black eyes, with matching hair. His shirt revealed alot of muscle, and for the first time a sixteen year old Sakura was in awed by looking at the male species._

_Breaking eye contact Sakura resorted to her anger once again. " Look sir, but I don't have time for your blame-game. Now if you don't mind..." Sakura was about to reach for a fruit when a hand touched her._

_She felt the heat hit her like a wall. _

_" Let me help." Was all Sasuke could say. The moment he had seen her look up at him she had made an impression. Her pink hair was extremely rare, but when he had looked at her eyes, that took his breath away. Those green emerald eyes, they held alot of passion in them._

_Sakura didn't know what to say, she just let him help her._

Sakura recalled that day perfectly, the damn day that her misery had started. She wasn't going to deny the fact that meeting Sasuke had its pros and cons. He had taught her so many things that she did not know she could do.

Not wanting reality to hit her again, Sakura walked up to her office. There she was greeted by her secretary.

" Miss Haruno, Mr. Uchiha is waiting in your office. He said that he would wait for you, and I couldn't stop him..."

Sakura caught her off. " That damn Uchiha, who does he think he is to just walk into my office like he owns it! Uggghhhh!"

With a slam Sakura opend her door to reveal a figure sitting in front of her desk. " Who the hell do you think you are Uchiha!?" she was received by an evil smirk as she proceded to sit behind her wooden polished desk.

" First of all you should be glad that I am not yelling at _you_ for arriving late." spoke Sasuke. He watched as she threw daggers at him with her green emerald gaze. The look of her flaring up caused emotions in Sasuke that no other woman had accomplished to create.

" Besides the point, do you have the damn document?" asked Sakura while pulling out one of her fancy pens from her purse.

" Is this how you do business? Because if that is how you close deals then now I know the reason why you are failing." smirked Sasuke, taunting Sakura's patience.

" Don't test me Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for your pathetic questions." Sasuke laid the document infront of Sakura. She took it, read, and looked up at Sasuke quizzically. " This is it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

" Yes, no tricks. Everything is explicitly laid out for you, there is nothing for you to worry about." Sasuke leaned back on the chair as he studied Sakura.

" Fine...Here you go." Sakura handed him the signed contract. She was giving up 10% equity of her company for a year. If in a year the company did not double in sales, then she was bound to give up one location in which her franchises were located to the Sharingan Inc.

There were alot of consequence if she messed up. But this was the only way for her to succeed and pull out her company from the depths.

" It was great making business with you Sakura." Sasuke stood up and held out a hand to Sakura. She then followed suit and extended her hand out to take his.

The feeling never went away, that moment when there skins touched only caused images to pierce her mind. Those of him breaking her heart.

" Honey! Guess who just came back from Europe?" the individual rushed in, catching Sasuke and Sakura off guard. Quickly they both let go of their hands, that had been previously conjoined.

" Tony!" Sakura beamed. The said person hugged her and pulled her off her feet as she twirled her in circles. Sakura laughed in excitement. Sasuke stood back and took the hold image in. What the fuck was going on?

" Hey babe, I know you missed me so I decided to come stay with you until the wedding." Tony was a very attractive man. He was a few inches shorter than Sasuke but both maintained the same build. Tony had wavy blond hair with light blue eyes. At the moment he was wearing black slacks with a red polo shirt.

Compared to Sasuke's suit and tie, Tony looked extremely casual.

Tony smacked a kiss onto Sakura's lips, leaving a shocked Sasuke in awed. His Sakura was kissing another man!

Noticing his reactions Sakura decided to introduce Tony. " Sorry about this, umm...Sasuke this is my fiancee Tony Welsher. " Tony extended his hand out to Sasuke, surprisingly calm Sasuke took it.

" Pleasure, but I have something important today. Miss Haruno, Mr. Welsher please pardon my departure." Sasuke bowed and left the office. Sakura felt guilty, she had wanted to scream at him and tell him to stay.

Tony's hand caressed Sakura's cheek as to slowly draw her attention to him. Sakura was facing Tony, he was intimately pressed to him.

Surprising herself she felt...nothing

The touch, the caress, the kiss...it meant nothing.

"Tony! I-I...mmmm I have to go. I have a business dinner with a client and I don't want to late." Sakura dashed out the door and drove on her red convertable camero. She didn't even say bye to Tony.

" Ummm...you forgot your purse..." Tony spoke to himself, seen as Sakura was already gone.

Sasuke was furious, no not furious but much more than that. The sight of Sakura embracing and kissing another man just drove him insane. Deep inside he knew it wasn't her fault, it was his.

After ten years away from each other he didn't expect her to have waited for him. Although he had done just that, he waited until he would see her again.

He promised himself that if her saw her again he would not let her go. Speeding throght the freeway Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the only woman that had stolen his heart.

_" Please Itachi! Why can't you go? You're the oldest of the family you have no need for me yet." Sasuke could not believe what his brother had told him. _

_Apparently the family company needed extra help in America, and they had decided to make Sasuke go. While Itachi stayed to take over the company in Konoha._

_The reason why he didn't want to go away was because of her...Sakura._

_" I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is the only way. We know you are capable of many things. This is the opportunity for you to grow, don't throw it away." Itachi stood up from Sasuke's bed and headed for the door, abruptly he stopped. " You are leaving in two hours."_

_Sasuke laid on his bed in shock. Two hours, it wasn't enough time to say goodbye._

_...two hours later..._

_He was sitting in the airplane contemplating what he had just done. He was headed to New york and he hadn't even told Sakura about it._

_He was going to write to her...yes...he would tell her the reason why he had left without telling her._

_She had to understand._

Things hadn't turned out the way Sasuke had expected. He still didn't know the reason why Sakura was so mad at him, hadn't she received his letters?

A red car made Sasuke slow down, he wasn't a bastard so he stopped right behind the car. It was raining outside and he could see a figure trying to change a tire. The person wasn't having any luck.

Sighing Sasuke got out of the car and headed to the individual to help out. As he got closer he could see a plaid skirt and high heels. What attracted his attention was pink hair.

"Sakura?" he asked. The said person looked up, her eyes grew in shock.

"Fuck!" she screamed. This was definetly not her day. Why was life so damn cruel to her.

" Such a pretty woman as yourself shouldn't use such vulgar choice of words." teased Sasuke forgetting completely that they were still standing outside in the rain.

" Go to hell and never come back!" spitted Sakura, stil trying to take out the flat tire. Sasuke grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up. Before she knew it she was being tossed inside his black corvette and silenced.

Sasuke walked to the drivers seat and looked at her. Damn she looked sexy when she was wet.

" Fuck you Uchiha!" retorted Sakura as Sasuke drove.

" You always wanted to. I can't blame you for that." Sasuke smiled, not daring to glance at her stunted figure.

Sakura rapidly blushed at his response. Damn her freaking vocabulary.

" Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura, noticing that Sasuke was not heading to her house.

" You are wet and so am I. The closes place from here is my house."

All she could think was...holy shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for those who reviewed. I feel very special...please keep them reviews coming, it gives me inspiration. lol. Now on to the show...

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: ** I promise...

Her mind was clouded with the thoughts of what could happen if she went along with his tricks. Truthfully Sakura didn't know what she wanted to do at the moment. She didn't have the courage to look at the silent Sasuke, he was still driving and she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop him.

" There is not much you can say Sakura. I'm not going back to your car." Sasuke was looking out the window to see if anyone was following them. There were no cars on the road except them. Playfully Sasuke tapped his fingers on the wheel, trying to keep them from doing anything that might cause him regret in the future.

" Don't worry...I'm not arguing." Sakura grimaced turning her head to the window, trying to find something to keep her busy meanwhile. " I still want my car back though."

" You sound like a little girl who just left her teddy bear at the park." Sasuke smiled at the thought. Unwillingly he turned to look at the flaring blossom, god did she look tempting. Her hair was now cascading down to her shoulder, apparently she had cut her hair while she was gone. The makeup now trailed lose down her cheekbones, making her look like she had been crying.

For a split second he saw a flashback of a young Sakura shining bright with a smile on her lips. Waiting for him to embrace her...had he really damaged her that much?

" Sakura...tell me why your upset at me?" the question startled Sakura, yeah she had expected him to ask someday, but not so soon.

" You should know, you are the one who left without a second thought about how I would feel. Then why start now? It doesn't matter anymore." this caught Sasuke's attention, seeing as there was no one else but them, Sasuke halted to a stop. Surprising an already shocked Sakura. " What the hell?"

Sasuke took off his seat belt and leaned toward Sakura, caging his arms around her. " Listen...I had no other choice but to leave. I was thinking about you all the time, I wanted to let you know, but...I was surrounded by bodyguards."

His eyes glimmered with remorse, she knew that if he kept talking she would forgive him...

" Please stop, I don't want to hear you." bawled out Sakura, using her delicate hands she pushed at Sasuke's chest. He wouldn't budge an inch.

" I'm not going to stop now. The moment I got on that plane I wrote a letter to you explaining the reason for my departure." claimed Sasuke.

" I never received any damn letter!" Sakura rose her face to meet Sasuke's glare. He couldn't hold back any longer. With blinding speed Sasuke claimed Sakura's pouting lips.

He gave her no time react, positioning his hands behind her neck Sasuke pulled Sakura even closer to him. Sakura mumbled something that Sasuke could not decipher, but he didn't care. He had been holding back so long for this.

Their breaths were ragged, the heat from their bodies misted the windows of the car. Unconsciously Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso causing him to slam down on her. For the first time she noticed just how small Sasuke's corvette actually was.

" P-Please s-top...ahhhh Sasukeeee!" Sasuke had undone Sakura's blouse now revealing her crimson red bra. Taking in the sight Sasuke smiled.

" I don't want to stop Sakura." he trailed kisses down her jaw, slowly reaching her neck and then her stopped at her bossom." I've been holding back. I promise you that-"

" No! Don't promise me anything!" Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She was crying, her hands were now placed on either side of his face. " Take us to your house...please." Sakura's eyes showed nothing but fear, fear for wanting to give him her heart once again. Fear that when he had possession over it he will crush it and then leave her to pick up the broken pieces.

Understanding Sasuke got off of her, sat on the driver's seat and headed for his house. Ten minutes later Sasuke parked his car in the garage. Stepping out of the corvette he headed to open Sakura's door. As she stepped out she didn't dare to look up at him.

Not knowing what else to do he grabbed hold of her shoulder and gently motioned her to follow him. His mansion was incredible...even that was an understatement. The mansion consisted of two floors, ten rooms and eight bathrooms. The entrance to the house was like the runway, on either side of the hall were two step down living rooms. The furniture was platinum white, the same color as the kitchen. On the back yard was the pool and a tennis court.

" Sakura pick any room you want. There are spare clothes in the room's closet, if you need anything else let me know." he was about to leave when Sakura's hand stopped him. He turned around to find a frightened Sakura.

" Don't leave me...please don't leave me again..." Sakura didn't know if she could trust him, but at he moment she didn't care, as long as he was by her side nothing mattered.

He embraced Sakura, then whispered to her ear, " Don't worry, I'll never leave you." gently Sasuke cupped Sakura's chin with his left hand as his right remained hooked around her waist. Tenderly he kissed her, this time Sakura returned the kiss just as deeply.

Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style into the main bedroom. Smoothly he laid her on the bed as he continued trailing kissed around her neck. Sakura shakingly tried to undo Sasuke's shirt's buttons. She was nervous and Sasuke noticed.

" I won't hurt you Sakura." he undid her blouse and trailed her skirt down to her legs and with a swift movement tossed them to the floor. " Trust me." those words Sakura wanted to hold on to. The simple promise of his trust was enough for her to believe in him again.

" I trust you Sasuke...mhm" Sasuke was placing light feather kisses on her abdomen then moved down to her thighs and stopped at her midpoint. This cause Sakura to gasp in pleasure. The roughly took hold of Sasuke's hair liking the way that it felt.

He loved seeing her this way, they were so close to complete that intimate act that would make Sakura his. Wanting to give her the lust and desire she so desperately begged for, Sasuke ripped off Sakura's undegarments, and god did he not expect what he saw. She was full in all the right places, her breasts heaved up and down with each ragged breath. Her hips tempted him to take her.

Feeling the heat rising Sasuke positioned himself at Sakura's entrance. Gently parting Sakura's legs apart, " Are you ready?" asked Sasuke wanting reassurance from her before he filled her.

She was filled with ecstasy, her mind capturing every movement, every touch and kiss. Sakura rose her head to meet Sasuke's gaze, nodded and positioned her hands around his back.

The first move hit her like a rocket, slamming deep into her very core. Sakura screamed in pleasure, unintentionally scraping Sasuke's back in the proccess.

"ahhh...Sasuke!" the next thrust hit and then the next, until she met him at the same pace. Sasuke thought he had known pleasure all his life, but now he truly knew what it meant to make love to the woman that he loved.

Sasuke emptied himself in Sakura with this he completed the intimate act of his love for her.

Now more than ever he wasn't going to let her marry another man. No way in hell was he going to let that bastard Tony touch what now belonged to him.

Pulling her close to him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and placed kissed around the back of her neck. " Now not even that bastard of your fiancee is going to separate you from me."

Sakura froze in shock. She turned around to face Sasuke, her look made him worry.

" Shit Sasuke!" Sakura covered her face with her hands.

" What's wrong baby?" he took one of her hands and placed a light kiss on it.

" I'm still engaged damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **For those who have viewed my recent chapters thank you. I think that the plot of story will flow more from now own. One of the scenes was inspired from one of my favorite korean dramas "Boys over Flowers", I hope you enjoy it. Review please! Sayounara!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4:** Trip with Consequences

" Forget about him. All you have to do if break the engagement." Sasuke teasingly stroked Sakura's back, causing her to purr with satisfaction.

" It's not that simple. You don't know my mother, she gets what she wants everytime." Sakura stood up from the bed and looked at Sasuke, using the sheets of the bed to cover herself.

" As long as I'm with you she won't be able to say anything to you. Besides you can still talk her out of it." he couldn't think about living his life without Sakura. After everything that they had been through he was not going to let her go that easily again.

" You're right, I have every right to live my life that way I want." Sakura smiled at Sasuke, she held a hand out to him and he took it. Sasuke stood infront of her and passionately kissed her.

" I have an idea. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." with that Sasuke walked out of the room in his naked glory, leaving Sakura with a magnificent sight of his well toned ass. Blushing Sakura thought about pinching it...

Half an hour later Sakura was dressed in a summer dress, the color was a pastel green with red lace at the bottom. Her hair was down and all she carried was a leather purse. She met Sasuke in the living room, she stopped to look at him dressed in a white satin blouse and black swimming shorts.

"Everything is set." Sasuke held out his hand, gently he proceded in taking Sakura to the backyard, there a helicopter awaited them. Sakura looked at Sasuke quizzically, she had no clue what Sasuke was up to and at the moment it didn't matter.

She wanted to be with him, she wanted to give him all the love that she was denied years ago. The only complication still remained with Tony. She still remembered the day she had met him, surprisingly her mother had introduced him.

Tony was from a wealthy family, possibly even richer than the Uchihas. Sakura had never thought about the money, but as time went by she noticed that her mother had. That was the reason that Sakura had accepted his marriage proposal. She didn't want to disappoint her parents, they were all she had and making them suffer was never an option.

Now that she has Sasuke things have changed, but the nostalgic fear was constant. How was she supposed to break it to her parents that she was going to void her marriage with Tony.

" Sakura can you hear me?" she was snapped back to reality as she looked at Sasuke who was sitting next to her in the helicopter. All she could think of doing was nod her head. " Sakura...look down."

Sakura turned around so that she did not have time to see Sasuke's blusing reaction. As she looked down she noticed as shape on the grass beneath...it was the shape of a heart!

"S-Sasuke!..." Sakura gasped in awed as she turned her gaze back to the man of her life. Sasuke continued to blush, he had never blushed in his entire life and now he couldn't help himself.

" Can you see it Sakura?" cocking her head slightly she tried to understand what he meant. " Can you see my heart?" Sakura's eyes widened, this was his surprise. This was Sasuke's way of showing her how much he truly loves her.

Sakura's face became filled with tears as her heart swelled with love and passion for him. " I love you Sakura and I want you to take care of my heart for as long as we both live." replied Sasuke taking Sakura's hands on his own.

" I love you too. I will do everything that is in my power to protect you...our love." passionately Sakura pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

That day Sakura had had the best time of her life, she had eaten dinner with Sasuke infront of the ocean...literally on the beach and infront of the ocean. Sasuke had treated her like the most precious of jewels. As the day was slowly ending Sasuke and Sakura returned back to his mansion.

Who would have thought that so many rooms came in handy...

"Sasukeee!" Sakura hooked her legs around Sasuke's hips as he madly continued to thrust into her entrance. This was there third time in the fourth room of the entire house.

" Hold on Sakura...ahh...I'm almost there..." finally they both reached their climax and Sasuke emptied himself into Sakura, filling her with his seed.

Both bodies sweating remained together. " I will never get tired of this." mocked Sakura, this caused Sasuke to laugh darkly.

" Alright Miss Haruno, let's see how many rooms we can get to before you beg me to stop fucking you."

" I'm resistant, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, taunting him to prove her wrong. God did Sasuke want to prove her wrong...

...

" Tony where is Sakura?" Mebuki Haruno spoke into the phone, she was enraged when she heard that Sasuke Uchiha had returned. She couldn't risk her daughter to be with him, after everything she did to keep them apart she couldn't fail now.

" W-well Mrs. Haruno...the thing is that she left two days ago saying she had a business dinner with one of her clients, but she never returned to the office." Tony did not like Mebuki a single bit, she was devious and malicious, the complete opposite of her daughter.

He had fallen inlove with Sakura, but when he found out about her mother's plan against the Uchiha he had tried to make her fall inlove with him. That day when he was in Sakura's office and she was with Sasuke, he had truly seen how much she loved the Uchiha.

When he had left she had and expression of yearning, that moment was when Tony decided to left her be.

" Damn it Tony! How could you let her go! That was your entire reason for going to Konoha, to stop her from seeing that Uchiha bastard!" Mebuki was impatient, if she wanted things done then she would have to go to Konoha herself.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno, but I don't want to make her suffer. She doesn't love me and I'm not going to force her." with a beep Tony hung up.

" Sweetie what's going on?" asked Kizashi as he walked into the office of their house. He saw a flaring woman ready to tear apart the phone in her hands.

" Your daughter is what is going on!" yelled Mebuki. " She never does what we tell her! We are leaving for Konoha today!" dashing passed her husband she headed to their bedroom and began doing her luggage.

All Kizashi could do is hope that she realized her mistake soon.

...

" Thank you from dropping me off for work." Sakura smiled sweetly at a beaming Sasuke.

" No problem cherry. I'll pick you up when you are done." Sasuke slammed a kiss on Sakura's lips and let her go, Sakura got out of the car and fixed her skirt as she did so. " Nice ass you got there Haruno."

Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, " Pervert!" she yelled.

" Only with you!" Sasuke retorted before she could close the car door on his face. Not knowing what else to do she smirked and continued to walk to her office.

" Sakura! Hold up!" Tony came running at her, she stopped and looked at him. She didn't know what excuse to make to him, he didn't deserve what she was doing, but there was no other way around it.

" Tony...I-" she was cut off by Tony's hands.

" Don't...I know you were with him the entire time." his eyes were saddened but with understanding. A pair of arms were found surrounding him in an embrace.

" I'm so so sorry Tony. Believe me that I tried to forget him...but I just couldn't. This feeling was stronger than me." Sakura let go of Tony.

" It is not me you should worry about. They are waiting for you at your house. Don't keep them waiting." Tony turned around to leave when Sakura stopped him mid stride.

" Who is it?" Sakura asked, at the same time afraid she already knew who he was talking about.

" Your parents Sakura." her heart stopped for a minute, she had to deal with the problem and talking to them was the only way she could do it.

" Thank you." was all she could muster as she called for a cab. Tony saw her leave...she was lost for him now, knowing that her heart belong to another man was enough for him to step back and allow her the happiness she deserved.

...

The nerves were killing her, how was she going to comfront her parents. She knew that her dad would understand, he always wanted what she wanted no matter how absurd it sometime was.

Her mother was another thing, she was always one step ahead of Sakura. She knew that her mother had pre-arranged her meeting with Tony, but during that time she had not care whether she had done it or not. Now was a different matter, she was going up against the woman who had given her life. How was she supposed to compete with that?

The cab screeched to a stop, Sakura stepped out and handed the driver money. " Thank you." she said.

Taking her time Sakura walked up to the entrance of her house, compared to Sasuke's mansion hers was small. Two floors with seven rooms and six bathrooms, pool and everything except the tennis court, she did not like tennis.

Slowly Sakura opened the door to find herself face to face with her parents. Her dad was lazily sitting on the couch, while her mother was furiously pacing back and forth.

" I-I'm home..." stuttered Sakura, this caught her parents attention. Mebuki's eyes fired with anger as she laid eyes on her daughter. What had she done to deserve such a reckless child?

" Young lady you come here this instant!" yelled Mebuki.

Sakura bowed, and with her head down she walked toward her mother. " I want to apologiz-"

" Do not dare to call me your mother!" Sakura's eyes widened at her mother's words.

" Please...don't be this way." pleaded Sakura, her hands trembling with fear.

" Mebuki listen to her." Kizashi spoke, his voice filled with authority. He was going to defend her daughter no matter what.

" Mother...I love him, can't you understand how much it killed me to know that he had left me. When in reality that had not been the case!" Sakura was crying, she wanted to make her mother understand the reason for her actions.

" I hid those letter he sent you. I couldn't risk him ruining your career...the life that I had planned out for you!" Mebuki retorted, leaving Kizashi and Sakura with mouths wide open.

" H-how...How could you! You had no right to interfere in my life like that!" screamed Sakura, she had lost the last string of sanity that had been left in her.

" I had every right as your mother, I wanted what was best for you!"

" Did you ever think about asking ME what I thought was best for me. I was left to rot because of YOU!" Sakura was headed out the door, she couldn't stand her mother anymore.

" Sakura! Get back here!" Mebuki and Kizashi both followed Sakura.

Before she could get to the door Sakura collapsed on the floor. Both of her parents ran toward her, Kizashi held her head gently shaking her to make her wake up.

" Call the doctor Mebuki!" order Kizashi.

Shocked at the turn of events Mebuki left Sakura on the floor as she headed for the phone. She had never intended for this to happen. Maybe she had over done it, and just maybe...Sakura knew what she truly wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well another chapter gone. Enjoy and review please, please. For those who haven't please review I need to know if this story is successful. I would truly appreciate it... Soon maybe next chapter I will have a poll up...what the poll is going to be about is a secret, so please stick with me until I get there. For now enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Chapter 5: A goodbye and something else**

Mebuki was going through an introspection, she knew that everything she had ever done was for the sake of her daughter. That was everything that a mother ever wanted...to set a path that their children would be able to follow. She wanted to maintain that dream of Sakura marrying the right man and having children of her own.

Then why was she feeling so...guilty?

What Mebuki hadn't understood was that the right man for Sakura was Sasuke, he was the only one that could make her daughter happy.

" Honey you should sit down." Mebuki looked up at her husband, she didn't deserve such an understanding man. She reached to touch his cheek, testing if he was real or just part of her imagination.

Kizashi knew that his wife was not malicious, all she needed was someone to understand her. That was what he was there for, to be by her side and make her understand her mistake.

" She'll be fine, she's a strong girl." Kizashi smile. He gently pulled Mebuki to the seats that were placed in the hospital hallway.

" You are right, she is a strong girl."

...

" Miss Haruno...are you sure that is what you want? I think that they have a r-" the doctor was cut off.

" No, please doctor I know what I'm doing. They won't understand me..." Sakura was fighting off the tears. She knew that it was the proper thing to do and knowing her parents they would just bash her for being so ignorant.

How could she let this happen? Their relationship was still shaky and knowing Sasuke's schedule, she knew that she would only bring problems. Besides, she too had a life and work, especially an entire company to take care of.

What was she going to do now?

...

" Ino?"

" Yes, who do I have the extreme pleasure of talking to?" answered the blonde on the other end of the line. She was currently working in her flower shop and there weren't many clients, so she was just being lazy...

" Ino, it's me Mrs. Haruno, Sakura's mother." replied Mebuki.

" Oh...I didn't know you were back! How is Sakura, is she alright?" Ino kept playing with her hair, she was glad that Sakura was back. It had been ten long years since the last time that they has seen each other.

Ino still recalled what Sakura had told her. She kept saying how much she hated Sasuke, at that moment she had found out that he had left. Ino was furious as well...how could Sasuke leave Sakura like that and not even tell her anything?

"Actually Ino...she's in the hospital. I think that if you came and visited her, it would help increase her spirit."

" What happened to Sakura! Is she okay now?!" Ino shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she heard the news.

" She's fine. I just can't seem to talk to her at the moment and I know you can get through to her." Ino was Mebuki's last chance, she was embarrassed to talk to Sakura. She couldn't possibly talk to her daughter at the moment.

" Do no worry Mrs. Haruno I will be there in a flash. I might also bring the knucklehead of Naruto." Ino beamed.

" Thank you Ino. I will be forever in your debt." sighed Mebuki.

" My pleasure." with that Ino hung up, it was time for Sakura's old friends to pay her a visit. Naruto was just fit for the job.

...

Sasuke was tired of answering calls, making appointments, eating business dinners with future clientele. All he wanted to do was be in bed with Sakura and never let her go.

God, ever since they had made up his life was flawless. There wasn't anything that he did not want to do with her, she brightened his day. It seemed strange to him, Sakura hadn't called him even once...

" Hmm, maybe I should call her." Sasuke reached for the phone but was interrupted when the door swung open. Itachi entered Sasuke's office with no expression on his face.

" I need to talk to you Sasuke." Itachi forcefully sat infront of Sasuke.

" What is it now?" replied Sasuke annoyingly, he was tired of Itachi always being like a shadow in his life. He was twenty-six now and was in no need of a babysitter.

" Do you know that you are putting the company at risk by joining Haruno Corp. I thought you were smarter Sasuke." Itachi was pissed, his voice showed displeasure and that was never a good thing.

" I know what I'm doing Itachi so stop butting into my business." Sasuke returned his attention to the computer.

" You might not care what I think, but you better start caring what our parents think. They want you back in New York by tomorrow morning. " Itachi stood up and was heading for the door. " They won't accept a no for an answer. I know you care about Sakura, I understand that, but take care of this first."

His words stunt Sasuke, at first everything seemed to be for the sake of the company, but his last words hinted something else. Itachi cared for him there was no doubt, but he couldn't just leave Sakura.

Sasuke promised he wouldn't leave her...what was he supposed to do?

He had to choose between his family company or the love of his life.

...

" Forehead!" Ino yelled.

Sakura was surprised, what was Ino doing here. As far as she knew she hadn't called Ino to come visit her. What surpised her even more was seeing Naruto. He had changed so much, he was taller and had grown into a well toned man.

The word man had never crossed Sakura's mine as a way to describe Naruto. This time she just had to admit that the knucklehead deserved the prop.

" Hey there Sakura!" screamed Naruto.

" Naruto!Ino! What are you guys doing here?!" Sakura smiled.

" Well we heard you were in the hospital so we wanted to pay you a visit." interrupted Ino. " By the way Sakura, you have changed alot. What happened to you long hair?" Ino pointed a finger to Sakura's pink locks.

" Wanted to change looks I guess..."

" You look great!" Naruto beamed. Everyone might consider him ignorant but he knew that there was something Sakura was hiding. " So...Sakura...have you seen Sasuke lately?"

Sakura blushed in an instant, " I-I have actually. We m-made up..."

Naruto and Ino's eyes bulged with disbelief. After so many year of being away from each other they had managed to forget about it and move on.

" Way to go Sakura!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. While Ino jumped with happiness, all Sakura could do was watch her friends.

" Yeah, Naruto's right for the first time!" Ino teased. Naruto snapped his head toward Ino, his eyes flamed with anger.

" FIRST TIME! ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!"

" No...just a little behind." Ino giggled and so did Sakura, she missed the times in where they would get together and just have a great time.

"Sakura are you feeling better?" Sakura turned to look at her mother as she entered the room, her father was right behind her.

" I'm fine..." Sakura voice was cold, she didn't want to talk to her mother at the moment until she understood her love for Sasuke. Until then...she would not forgive her mother for lying to her.

" The doctor told us you would be under observation for two more days. I'm not sure why he wants to keep you here longer. He did say you had a bit of high blood pressure but nothing too serious." Mebuki informed.

" He had his reasons and I won't argue with them."

Naruto and Ino witnessed the dense atmosphere between Sakura and her mother. " Ino."

Ino turned to look at Sakura, " Yes, do you need anything."

" Yes, could you please let Sasuke know that I won't be able to see him for a few days. Don't tell him that I'm in the hospital, okay?" Sakura smiled at her best friend. She knew she could trust her with anything.

" Of course forehead, anything for you." Ino said her goodbyes and dragged Naruto with her.

" I would like to be alone for now." Mebuki and Kizashi stared at their daughter, not wanting to cause her discomfort they left her alone.

In the meantime Sakura was thinking about what to do. She just wanted to be happy with Sasuke, all she wanted was spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Sakura laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Her hands resting on her body. There was no turning back now...

...

He was impatient, he couldn't sleep and he didn't know how he was going to tell her the knews. He couldn't just walk up to Sakura, kiss her and then say that he was going to leave once again for who knows how long.

All Sasuke wanted was her hapiness...but he was scared that she would get tired of waiting for him. He was going to explain everything to her, say that he had to clear things up their relationship with his parents. She would understand.

" Is this the office of the great Sasuke Uchiha?" Sasuke snapped his head to look at the female at the door.

" Ino?"

" The one and only." smirked Ino. If she thought Sasuke was hot when they had been younger, now there were no words to describe how incredibly handsome Sasuke was. Sakura was a damn lucky woman.

" What do you want? I'm very busy." Sasuke continued staring at Ino.

" I was asked to do a favor for a pink blossom." Ino smile widened as she saw Sasuke's reaction to her statement. God he really did love Sakura.

" What? I she okay? Where is she?" Sasuke stood up and was readying himself to dash out the door to his cherry blossom.

" Sakura is fine, she just wanted me to let you know that she won't be able to see you for a few days. She had business to take care of." Sasuke grimace disappeared. Now was the time to let Sakura know.

" Ino...please give her this letter. Make sure she gets it." Sasuke handed Ino the letter. His only hope was that she understood.

Ino looked at Sasuke with question, " What are you going to do Sasuke?"

He sighed and answered, " I have to leave back to New York."

" WHAT! HOW CAN YOU PLAN ON LEAVING SAKURA AGAIN!" Ino was beyond mad she was enraged.

" I'm not leaving her Ino, I will just fix my situation with my parents and be back as soon as I can. I love her..." Ino stopped. She couldn't believe her ears, the great Sasuke Uchiha had just confessed his love for Sakura. " Please give the letter and make her understand that I'm doing this for the both of us. Tell her that I will be back."

Ino nodded her head, she was going to follow his orders and make Sakura comprehend the sacrifice that Sasuke was making for her.

" I just hope she doesn't give up on you Sasuke." Ino said.

" Yeah...I hope she doesn't either..." Sasuke couldn't help but think about Sakura. He was breaking his promise, but he was going to come back...

_' I just hope it won't be too late.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I love your reviews everyone!Thank you...it might come to surprise but I will be making a sequel on this story soon. Please keep reviewing...enjoy!

Oh...almost forgot...this story is coming to an end...sorry T.T...but I will make it up to you with a sequel so do not grieve for long. The last chapter might be the upcoming one, I'm not entirely sure but I believe it is. Other than that I wanted to thank every single one of you for staying this far with me...I appreciate it immensely. *LOV3*

I have a poll up for the gender of the baby please vote.

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 6: Departure**

She was going to go insane if she didn't leave the hospital, the beeping of the monitor was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was be with Sasuke, cuddle up, make up the time that they had not been together.

Now more than ever she wanted to be with him...she still remembered the short time they had spent together. Especially when Sasuke took her to the beach and showed her his heart. Not in a million years would have Sakura thought that Sasuke was a romantic guy. Even if he wasn't she would have still loved him, nothing was going to make her change her feelings for him.

Sakura was awoken from her thoughts by Ino as she walked into her room, her heels clicking onto the marble floor, hips swaying from side to side.

" You took long Ino!" retorted Sakura, crossing her arms across her chest. Ino only smiled at her friends, she was still thinking of how she was going to tell Sakura about the whole Sasuke-leaving-thing.

" Calm down Sakura. It is extremely hard to get an appointment with the great Uchiha ya'know." Ino sat down next to Sakura, the letter on her back pocket was burning a whole the longer she kept it there.

" Well...did he understand?" asked Sakura, she had been impatient just thinking about his reaction. What if he thought that she didn't want to see him? There were so many "what if's" in her mind and they were slowly killing her.

" Yes he did." Ino saw as Sakura relaxed, causing her arms to be placed on either side of her. Sasuke had picked the wrong time to trust Ino. " Sakura...can I ask you something?"

Sakura looked at her best friend, she seemed worried and uncomfortable, shifting on the seat from side to side. " What is it?" Sakura asked sweetly.

" Sakura...Sasuke gave me this letter." Ino reached for her back pocket and pulled out the letter, she then handed it to Sakura.

" Why would he give me a letter?" Sakura took it, her hand was shaking as she held it. Fear was quickly creeping up on her. " Ino...Tell me why he would give me a fucking letter!" Sakura was yelling, tears filling her eyes. Realization hit her hard...

" Sakura you have to understand!" Ino was leaning toward Sakura, trying to make her calm down.

" That bastard! There is nothing I need to understand!" Sakura did not open the letter. " How could he do this to me..." her words were merely a whisper. Her heart was breaking in two.

Sasuke was leaving her...again.

" Sakura...I acted the same way you did when he told me. At first I thought he had just been playing with you, but it wasn't like that." Ino grabbed Sakura's chin and pulled it up so that she was now looking at her. " The expression I saw in his eyes was filled with misery, but it was also filled with love Sakura. He is madly in love with you..."

Sakura's eyes scanned Ino's looking for any sign of deception. She found nothing, Ino was speaking the truth. Ino let Sakura go, the moment she did Sakura opened the letter and began to read...

_Dear Sakura,_

_ It pains me to say that I have to leave you once again, even when I made you a promise that I wouldn't. Please do not think of my departure as a long term thing, I will try to be back as soon as I can. I will be leaving for New York, around the time you will be receiving this letter. I did not have the courage to see you before I left, it would only break your heart even more. I will fix the situation with my parents about the contract we made, do not worry I will take care of everything. Please don't forget about me..._

_sincerely, _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_I Love You_

Tears were wetting the paper in her hands, those last three words brought so much peace to her heart. This was not like the first time, he truly loved her and he was going to come back.

" Do you understand now Sakura?" Ino asked seeing Sakura's face be filled with relief.

Sakura nodded, but then she began to start crying again. Her hands covered her face as she concealed her pained expression. Ino quickly broke the distance between them and hugged her. " Don't worry sweety. I will be hear with you and Sasuke will be here too soon enough."

" It is not that Ino." Ino let go of Sakura, and then looked at her with question.

" What do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked, not understanding were Sakura was headed.

_..._

" Are you ready?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and turned to the private jet that was set for him. The Uchiha symbol apparent on the side of the jet.

" Do not worry, Ino will take great care of Sakura." Itachi spoke to Sasuke. Sasuke's impression was of disbelief, Itachi was trying to make him feel better and to try to relax.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed and got in the jet, he was going to get ready for what awaiting him in New York. He hoped that the trip would be quick and around a month be back to his sweet Sakura. Besides the whole ordeal with his parents he still had to fix a few contracts with future shareholders. Set up franchises and prepare for the grand openings of the ones located in New York.

His life was so complicated, Sasuke was afraid that he wouldn't make it back to Sakura on time. He wasn't going to give up, he was an Uchiha and he was going to keep his damn promise no matter what.

_' Do not worry Sakura...I'll be back...'_

...

" Sakura tell me..." Ino demanded. Sakura could not speak, she was scared to tell her and she knew that she had to do it soon. In a few month it would be hard to hide.

Flashback...

_" Sakura Haruno, your results have come back and allow me to congratulate you...you are pregnant " the doctor smiled. Sakura only stared in shock._

_' I'm carrying Sasuke's child...'_

_" I don't want anyone else to know." Sakura ordered. She couldn't tell anyone is Sasuke found out he would probably blame her for not being careful._

_" Miss Haruno...are you sure that is what you want? I think that they have a r-" the doctor was cut off._

_" No, please doctor I know what I'm doing. They won't understand me..." Sakura was fighting off the tears. She knew that it was the proper thing to do and knowing her parents they would just bash her for being so ignorant._

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers. Giving up Sakura sighed and turned to look at Ino. " Ino...I-I'm pregnat..."

Ino's eyes widen with shock, her hand reached for her mouth and quickly covered it as a gasp escaped her mouth.

...

Sasuke walked through the intricate halls of the company, knowing well where he was headed. Before he entered Sasuke fixed his tie and made sure that everything was properly placed.

Sasuke entered the office to find his parents calmly seeting opposite of each other. Both looked up to look at him as he walked toward them. Sasuke bowed and greeted them with a good morning.

" I hope you can explain yourself Sasuke." his father Fugaku said.

" I do have a reason. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other with concern. " I love her and nothing you say will make me change my mind. I'm not a little kid anymore...so please stop treating me as such."

Mikoto stood up and approached her son, she gave him a hug. " Sasuke...we had already set up and arranged meeting with a candidate to be your wife."

Sasuke let go of his mother and stared at her. " No, I won't see anyone else. I love Sakura and I won't leave her again because you say so."

" This is out of our control. Her parents agreed and you have to treat her for a while. We already met her and she is a sweetheart. Sasuke we are sure you will grow to love her." Mikoto caressed Sasuke cheek.

Sasuke slapped away her hand and sternly looked at her, " I won't! I will be leaving this afternoon back to Konoha."

Fugaku stood up and headed for his son. With a deep gaze he stopped Sasuke on his tracks. " You won't go anywhere. You will meet your future wife, you will court her, and you will grow to love her as well. I am not giving you another option Sasuke." with that Fugaku left the office, leaving Mikoto and Sasuke alone.

" We want what is best for you my son." Mikoto replied tenderly.

" Sakura is what is best for me. Why can't you understand?" Sasuke pleaded.

" I understand Sasuke. I want you to be happy too, and for that I will try to convince your father to let you go back. But for the meantime please...just go along with your father." Sasuke looked at his mother, he loved her and he hated seeing her upset.

" Fine. After that I will return to Konoha and you won't stop me." Mikoto nodded in agreement.

" Actually...I would really like to meet Sakura." Mikoto smiled.

" You will love her, she is the most generous, gentle, and loving woman I have ever met." his mother looked at him and saw the look on his face as he spoke about the woman he loved. No mother would ever want to ruin the happiness of their children.

...

" Sakura! What are you going to do now?" Ino gasped in worry. She knew perfectly well that Sakura had not planned the whole thing out.

" First...I need to break the news to my parents." Sakura instructed, she was nervous and she was worried. Now that Sasuke was gone he wasn't going to be there throught her morning sickness or the cravings that were sure to come.

" You need to break what news to us Sakura?" the voice startle the two woman in the room. Mebuki looked at them in wonder. " Is something wrong?"

Ino looked at Sakura and nodded. " Mom...I'm pregnat."

Mebuki felt that her entire world was collapsing on top of her. HER baby was having a baby...

In mere seconds Mebuki was fainting in the arms of her husband, who on the contrary was quite happy. " Sakura, I'm so happy I'm going to be a grandfather." Kizashi beamed.

Hearing her father's word comforted her, she responded with a sheepish smile. All she needed now was Sasuke...

When Sasuke came back she would welcome him with open arms, but she would be big with his child and she knew that Sasuke would be upset because she didn't tell him earlier. But in the end he would just hug her and never let her go again.

Sakura looked down at her stomach, she place one hand tenderly on top of it. " Do not worry little one, daddy will be here soon. When he does he will love you as much as I love you." Sakura whispered, smiling at the idea of becoming a mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Poll's up guys!Located in my profile. Please vote on the gender of Sakura's and Sasuke's baby! I need the answer before I write the last chapter...the sooner you vote the sooner I write the chapter. This is the second to last chapter to the finale. Enjoy.

*Wanted to thank cutecookiechick and sasukewife as well as the many other reviewers who have not been shy, but instead let me know their thoughts about my story. Thank you*

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 7: What! She's pregnant and with...**

She was in pain, it was not unbearable but it was extremely uncomfortable for Sakura. She was eight months pregnant and the bulge on her belly was preventing her from walking like a normal human being. Everyone kept telling her that she looked adorable pregnant...that was because they weren't pregnant!

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran to Sakura but accidentally tripped over the sidewalk and landed head first on the pavement. Causing Sakura to burst out laughing, he never changed no matter how much her had grown, deep inside he would still be that twelve-year old boy. " Don't laugh Sakura-chan!"

" I-I'm hahah so jeje sorry..." Sakura smiled while resting her hand on her belly. Naruto looked at Sakura up and down, analyzing her state.

" Wow, I never thought you would get THAT big!" Sakura's eye twitched, the only thing that prevented her from tearing Naruto to shreds was the big bulging belly in front of her. Of course it was also Hinata who was right behind Naruto, she also carried the same growing belly of Sakura's.

" Hello Sakura-san." Hinata waved, Sakura returned the gesture. " How are you feeling?"

" Humph...I feel like I can pop any day now. Haha" Sakura teased, she felt perfectly healthy. " How about you? You don't look as bad as me..." Sakura asked.

" Well, you are right. I am a month behind you..." Hinata answered. Naruto approached his wife, and put a resting hand on her belly, slowly caressing.

" Yep we are hoping for a girl! I'm so excited to keep all the boys at bay when she grows up!" Naruto informed. His statement caused both woman to start laughing, thinking about the idea of Naruto holding a gun outside of the poor girl's room so that no one would come through.

" Sakura-san, you haven't told us what you are expecting." Hinata mentioned. Sakura looked down at her stomach, sighing.

" Actually...I wanted to wait until Sasuke got back to find out the baby's sex." Sakura's eyes saddened, Naruto looked at Hinata and vise versa.

" Don't worry Sakura! That Sasuke-teme will be back soon, I promise you!" Sakura smiled at his confidence, unlike her she was losing hope that Sasuke would ever come back.

Yes, he had promised her he would return, but...it had been eight months already since she last saw him and there was still no news about him.

What could be more important than her?

...

His buzzing headache was killing his patience, he was not one for patience but some situations called for it. This was definetly one of them...

" Are you done yet?" questioned Sasuke with a scowl on his face. It was impossible to get work done when there was a nagging woman seating in front of you, saying something stupid every thirty seconds.

" Why do you never have time for me Sasuke-kun!?" wined the woman in front of him. She was interrupting precious time of Sasuke's work. She never learned that Sasuke did not like to be disturbed by anyone...

" Look Karin...I'm busy right now. Can't you pick another time to come an bother me?" retorted Sasuke trying to focus on his work.

Meanwhile the said woman stood up and walked around the desk to approach Sasuke. Slowly she embraced Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. " You promised me to take me out today! Besides it's already seven!" wined Karin, not loosening her grip on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed, and stood up causing Karin to release her hold on him. "Fine. Let's go!" Sasuke grabbed his coat and headed for the door, Karin followed suit after her fiancee.

Although Sasuke had been seeing Karin for months now, he never stopped thinking about Sakura. He kept blaming himself for taking so much damn fucking time with the Karin ordeal. Yeah, he had promised his mother that he would bare with his father's consent, but this was just too much. Sasuke was already thinking about breaking the news to his father, his mother already new that he didn't love Karin.

All he had to do was finish his business work in New York and quickly after head for Konoha, all he hoped for was that Sakura was still waiting for him after such a long time.

His 'date' with Karin went smoothly, he convinced her to go to her apartment and leave him go to his. It bothered him when she would appear in his apartment with no prior warning. She was just too liberal for him...

Sasuke took a shower and after headed for sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was wide awake and everything it thought was related to Sakura. He missed being with her, hugging her petite body, kissing her plump lips, and making love to her. His body craved for her body, it had been months since he had had sex, and the last woman he had slept with was Sakura...

How could he have let this happen? The company had Itachi and his father, they didn't need him...exactly!

Sasuke got up from the bed and went to the phone, he dialed the number and spoke to the lady on the other end.

" Yes? Hello, I want one ticket for tomorrow's flight to Konoha." Sasuke ordered.

...

" So...how are you feeling?" asked Ino, she was concerned about her friend's health, she was living by herself, even when her own parents wanted to convince her to stay with them she had denied them.

" I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sakura questioned. Everyone kept asking her the damn same question and it was growing tedious.

" You know what I mean Sakura. It's about...Sasuke." Ino's sudden question caused Sakura to freeze, she hadn't expected such and outburst. " I know how you feel..."

" No you don't! The only reason why I'm still sane is because I trust him! But that trust is slowly vanishing...I can't hold on much longer Ino." Sakura began to cry, Ino embraced her friend in a tight hug. Gently rubbing her back with her hands. " I feel like I wasn't good enough for him...Ino was I not good enough for him?" her tears trailed down her cheeks.

It pained her to think that she gave him everything she could. Only to be betrayed and used by the man she loved the most...the only reason she was still fighting was for the child that was still growing inside of her, the only peace of him that she could still hold on to. Was it really too much to ask of him to be with her?

" Sakura, when he does come. Are you going to tell him about the baby?" Ino asked, the question had been bothering her for some time now.

" ...I don't know if I want to tell him." Sakura answered, all Ino could do was let her make up her mind. She wasn't agreeing to her decision, but is was her choice and all she could do was support her as much as she could.

...

It was six thirty and Sasuke was already at the airport waiting for his flight number to be called. He was so anxious, finally he was going to be able to see his Sakura and stay with her forever. The moment he was to arrive to Konoha he was planning on proposing to Sakura, he was not going to wait for another disaster to occur and separate them.

"Soon Sakura...I will be by your side soon." Sasuke walked through security and headed for the airplane that would take him to Konoha.

...

" I had a fantastic time Tony!" Sakura remarked, as she walked through the streets heading for her apartment.

Tony blushed and gently scratched his cheek in embarrassment. " I'm glad you did Sakura." It was not exactly a date and if Tony even dare call it a date Sakura would probably beat him to a pulp. Yes, she was pregnant but not invalid.

" Tony...I want to thank you, for being there for me through...well all of this." Sakura pointed to her rounded belly. The moment Tony found out about her pregnancy, he was completely shocked. He hadn't scolded her or anything, of which she was glad for. After the way that their relationship had turned out, Sakura and Tony decided to become friends.

" You know I want what is best for you. Whether it is with me or without me, I always want to see you bright with a smile." Tony smirked, causing Sakura to give a light giggle.

" I can take it from here Tony. I still need to pass by Ino's place." Tony agreed and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" Take care Sakura." Tony waved back at Sakura as he walked away. He couldn't believe that the woman he had grown to love was carrying the child of another man. He could just imagine, Sakura being his wife, always waiting for him when he got home. And of course the children, HIS children, looking like the woman he loved.

Tony knew it was a far fetched dream, but that was the only thing he could still hold on to. If Sasuke did not come back he was going to take the chance and make Sakura fall in love with him. It was only fair, he had given up his feelings so that Sakura could be happy with Sasuke, and all he did was abandon her once again.

...

Sasuke had no wasted anytime after he arrived in Konoha, he went straight to look for Sakura at her office. When he got there they had told him that she had not shown up for work for more than a month. Sasuke began to get worried, why the hell was Sakura not showing up for work? The notion of thinking that something had happened to Sakura caused him to look for her everywhere...

As Sasuke turned the corner he saw a pink haired woman...Sakura!

Then he noticed that Tony was standing right next to her, but what attracted his attention was that Sakura was...pregnant! He couldn't believe it, Sakura was pregnat with Tony's child. It couldn't be...he thought that Sakura would wait for him, she had told him she loved him, promised to keep their love alive. Then how was it that she had so easily deceived him and actually gone on to marry Tony. Sakura had betrayed him!

Sasuke didn't blame her, on the contrary deep inside he knew that Sakura would be forced into the current situation. It was just a matter of time before she would forget him, forget their love, forget the time that they have been together. There was nothing left for him in Konoha anymore, the only thing that kept him in the this city was her. Now she was no longer his, there was no reason for him to stay any longer.

" I'm so fucking stupid! How could I believe that Sakura would still love me after all this time?" Sasuke had never cried in his life, this was the first time he ever cried for a woman. The woman that he was sure he was never going to forget...

**A/N: Please Vote guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry, but this is the last chapter of Entwined lives. Good news is that I will have following stories, they will be located on my profile page please PM with your request, the summaries are also there. Well enjoy the ending of this story and wait for the sequel of Entwined lives, it will be called "Crossed live" . A little bit cheesy but I couldn't come up with anything else...

Now (Drum roll) The gender of the baby is...read to find out...lol...

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 8: Thank you...**

How was it possible that everything that he cared about always turned away from him? Was he meant to be alone for the rest of his life? That is how the situation seemed, seeing Sakura pregnant and with Tony wounded Sasuke even more. He wasn't going to blame her, he couldn't...maybe afterall she wasn't meant to be with him. Sasuke clutched at his aching heart, he could be it ripping, breaking into a million pieces. Pieces that would take time to put back together... He couldn't stand it any longer as he saw Sakura about to cross the street.

Wanting one last memory of her Sasuke continued to stare at her walking form...then Sasuke saw an approaching car...the car was speeding and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop any time soon. Sakura was still walking, not paying attention to the incoming car...it was headed straight for her! Feeling his body move involuntarily, Sasuke ran to Sakura, hoping he would make it in time...

_'Move faster...come on! Move!'_

Soon after the car swished by, Sasuke was now holding Sakura bridal style in his arms, it was an effort but he didn't let her down. Sakura's heart was racing eratically at the current incident...she was almost run over by a car! Sakura sighed and continued holding on to the person who had just saved her and her baby's life.

" Thank you sir." Sakura looked up to see who her hero was, the sight took her breath away..." Sasuke!" she took in his every feature, the ragged black hair, his pale complexion, and those piercing black orbs that always seemed to make her melt. At her words Sasuke let her down, then immediatly turned his head away, he couldn't look at her.

" Watch where you're walking next time." bit back Sasuke, then he turned to walke away. His actions were driving Sakura insane, what was wrong with him? He just came back and this is how he treated her!

" Wait! Sasuke, please stop!" Sakura wrapped her arms around his form, tightly pressing her body against his back. She couldn't let him walk away after everything that they had been through. " It's not what you think!"

" Then what is it! I know damn well what is going on! " roughly Sasuke escaped from Sakura's embrace, now standing directly infront of her. " Don't treat me like an idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Sakura's face became tainted with the tears that flowed down her cheeks at his words.

" I was going to tell you! But I thought tha-"

" NO! Stop thinking about what if? I had a right to know!" not wanting to say anything that would hurt them both Sasuke proceded to leave.

" Where are you going?" asked Sakura in worry. If he knew the truth, then why was he leaving.

" I'm leaving...there is nothing left for me here." Sasuke's eyes were saddened.

" Please! Don't leave! Without you...I would just be empty! I stay up every night just thinking about you, knowing that if you are not with me I won't be able to live! It breaks my heart to not see you, because of you...I would be nothing. Am I not enough?" Sakura whispered the last words.

Why was she doing this? Why was she trying to stop him, when she knew perfectly the reason why he was leaving? " Do you want to know the truth?" Sakura nodded. " You are right, you are not enough." his word stung deep within Sakura. She felt her heart break, ever so painfully tear all the hope. Sasuke approached Sakura, and grabbed her shoulders. " You were never enough for my heart. That is why I wanted you even more, because of you I couldn't let anyone else in. I never had enough of you, that is why I came back. Because I...I still love you."

Sakura looked at him, her eyes covered with layers of her tears. This couldn't be real... ever to tenderly Sasuke placed his lips against Sakura's, causing her body to become heated. She melted in his arms...Then the pain hit her.

"Ahh!" Sasuke looked worriedly at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked back at him.

"My water just broke!" Sakura stated. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, what was he supposed to do at a situation like this? First he had to take her to the hospital. Quickly after Sasuke called a cab and directed the driver to take them to the E.R. As they arrived the nurse quickly began working on Sakura and getting her ready for birth.

" Sir, before you go in I need the name of your wife so that we can register her in the system." the nurse asked. Sasuke stood in complete awed.

" She's not my wife." at his words the nurse nodded her head. " Her name is Sakura Haruno." he then stated.

"Alright sir. If you would please follow me, I will take you to Miss Haruno's room." he didn't want to follow, it wasn't his place to be next to Sakura. The baby wasn't even his for God's sake! Yet a part of him wanted to be there for her...hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Just one last time be there for her. Nonetheless, Sasuke followed obediently as he was led to a changing room. There he dressed in a blue clothy robe, then he was led back into Sakura's room.

The moment he entered he saw Sakura covered in sweat, apparently she was already ten centimeters open...she was ready to start pushing. Sakura looked up to see him walk into the room, it surprised her to see him there. After what had happened, she didn't expect him to stay. Not knowing what else to do she smiled as he stood next to her.

" Alright Miss Haruno. Please begin pushing." the doctor intructed. Sakura took hold of the bars placed on each side of the bed for support, she didn't want to take Sasuke's hand, for it might make him uncomfortable.

" It's alright Sakura. Take my hand." Sasuke offered his hand, hoping that she would take it. Sakura did take his hand and quickly felt more confident. After the third contraction she began to push. Not letting go of Sasuke's hand she continued to push and push. Sasuke continued to watch her, she looked gorgeous...

" I can see the head! Please one last push!" intaking a big breath of hair Sakura prepared for one last push. A piercing cry broke the atmosphere of the hospital room. The doctor held up a baby boy! Sakura and Sasuke barely had time to see the baby when he was already being handed over to the nurses. " Wait! There is another baby!"

" WHAT!" screamed out both Sasuke and Sakura in astonishment. Neither had time to recover from the shock when the doctor once again instructed Sakura to push again.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sakura never faltered on her death grip on Sasuke's hand. Another cry split the air...

" It's a baby girl!" Sakura sighed in relief, while Sasuke continued holding his breath. This wans't meant to be seen by him, Tony was the father, so where the hell was he?! " The twins will be brought to you shortly." with that the doctor left them alone.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand, both soon felt cold. Sakura didn't know what to say, she expected him to say something, anything to break the awkwardness. Two nurses walked in on the couple, each one holding a bundle of joy. The pink bundle was handed to Sasuke, who hesitated from a moment and then took in the baby, and Sakura was handed the blue bundled baby. She received the baby with a smile on her lips. She looked at the baby boy in her arms, he was perfect, he had pink hair like her.

Sasuke looked down at the baby girl that he held in his arms, the sight completely threw him off guard. She had black hair, silky curls of black hair, he couldn't see her eyes yet, but he was sure that she looked exactly like him.

" Sakura." his voice caused her to turn an face him. " Am, am I the father?"

" Yes Sasuke. These are your babies." Sakura continued to smile, Sasuke felt a huge weight come off his shoulders. Sasuke leaned toward Sakura and kissed her lips tenderly.

" Thank you you for giving me the greatest gift that a woman could give a man." Sasuke then stared at his daughter, then took a glimpse at his son.

" What should we name them?" asked Sakura. Sasuke went into deep thinking.

" How about Naomi and Daisuke?" Sakura smiled.

" That sound perfect for these two sweet hearts." With sudden realization, Sasuke single-handedly took out a red wooden box. He opened it to reveal an emerald gem. " Sakura...would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

Tears flowed down her delicate face, she took the ring and Sasuke placed it on her ring finger. " I accept." she firmly stated. Now was the beginning of something new, something better, and definetly something exciting.

...Three months later...

" Mrs. Uchiha, I want to welcome you to our new home." Sasuke uncovered Sakura's eyes, to display a two floor five bedroom family house.

"Sasuke...this is beautiful!" Sakura hugged Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. " The twins are going to love it! I'm sure." Sasuke smiled down at her, she looked so happy and gorgeous.

" Now, since the twins are with your mother. We can have time to ourselves..." his smirked caused Sakura to be filled with emotions that she could not describe. He would be the only man that could melt her the way he did, he would be the only one that could love her and make her feel the most lucky woman in the world.

It had always been him...Sasuke was destined to be with her. Sasuke carried Sakura bridal inside the house, he placed her on one of the sofas, then quickly followed pursuit. Sakura held her arms out to wrap them delicately around his neck. Sasuke met her with a kiss...

They loved softly, taking their time to reach their climax, the first time they had loved without a rush. Sasuke and Sakura showed each other their unconditional love, a love that was meant to transcend through time and space. A feeling that would be envied by many, and felt by few.

They would kiss without a reason, like the world would end quickly after. But they didn't care, because it was what the heart wanted...each other. It was only right for them to be together. They loved like there was no tomorrow, in a world that only the two of them existed.

Sasuke only needed her, and Sakura only need him...

Stranded in a moment of passion,

Enveloped by love,

Brought together by fate,

And their entwined lives would never separate...becoming one

One more time they will fight to remain together, through all adversaries that come their way. It was meant to be, the instant you feel like your heart belongs to that other someone. You don't need words to describe your feelings or love for them, all you need is to know that they are the one.

Fairy tales do exist...even in a hectic world like this...


End file.
